


Stick a cork in it

by flazy2



Series: Shameless One Shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Daddy Gallavich, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Habits, There's No Excuse For This, sorry I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazy2/pseuds/flazy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Is he-“</em><br/> <br/><em> “Yep,” Mandy says, cutting him off. </em></p>
<p>  <em> “How long has he been doing that?” he questions, a note of amusement lacing his voice. </em></p>
<p>  <em> “Forever, he does it more when he’s really tired though.”</em></p>
<p>  <em>Ian can hear the smile that he’s sure she has on her face. He’s afraid to look away from his sleeping boyfriend for fear the image might disappear, he’s still not totally convinced this is actually real. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Ian discovers something about Mickey that just might be the cutest thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick a cork in it

The first time Ian sees Mickey doing it he’s just getting home from work. Mickey has fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on and Ian can’t help but stare at the picture in front of him. He doesn’t notice how long he’s been staring until Mandy enters the living room from her bedroom. 

She snaps him from his thoughts with a quiet “Hey”, no doubt to avoid waking the sleeping boy on the couch, because a grumpy Mickey is an annoying Mickey. 

“Is he-“

“Yep,” Mandy says, cutting him off.

“How long has he been doing that?” he questions, a note of amusement lacing his voice. 

“Forever, he does it more when he’s really tired though.”

Ian can hear the smile that he’s sure she has on her face. He’s afraid to look away from his sleeping boyfriend for fear the image might disappear, he’s still not totally convinced this is actually real. 

“Do you think he’d kill me if he knows I know?” he asks. 

Mandy snorts, “Maybe, depends on how much he’d miss your dick.” 

Ian contemplates taking a picture, but thinks twice because he really does not want to be dead when Mickey finds out. Instead he covers him with one of Yev’s blankets that's laying across the back of the couch and lets his boyfriend sleep a little while longer. 

  


* * *

  


The next time it happens, Ian is woken up in the middle of the night by a screaming baby. He feels Mickey give him a push from where he lay beside Ian, mumbling a “You” into his pillow. 

Ian stumbles his way towards the crib they had moved into their room earlier that day. Svetlana had gone away for a few days with some guy she met at the spa that she worked at, leaving the baby for Mickey (and Ian) to take care of. He looks down at the crying baby, “Hey baby boy, what’s going on?” He simply gets a whimper in reply. “C’mere,” he whispers tiredly, picking the baby up to take him out into the living room to avoid waking Mickey. 

Ian pats the baby’s backside feeling for a wet diaper, but finds it dry. He makes his way into the kitchen to prepare him a bottle, gently rocking the baby as he goes about his task, which seems to calm him down some. With the bottle made and ready he goes to sit on the couch as he feeds Yev, trying not to nod off as he does so. Once Yev’s finished, he places the baby over his shoulder to burp him, only resulting in minimal spit up. With that done he continues rocking him, humming along to no melody in particular. 

After a few minutes more of the rocking and humming, Yev’s fallen asleep, so he makes his way quietly to the bedroom, turning off the lights as he walks out of the living room. Placing the baby into his crib, he continues watching the sleeping boy, the boy that reminds him so much of the one he’s so deeply in love with. He gently strokes Yev’s cheek with his thumb, smiling fondly. 

He glances at the clock sitting on the dresser, _3:16am_ , he sighs, and decides he better try to get some sleep, as he has to be up in almost 3 hours.

Making his way blindly to the bed, he doesn’t notice the shoe that Mickey’s left out until he’s jammed the toe on his right foot on it. He bites his hand to keep himself from yelling out, knowing that waking Yev up again would not be in anyone’s best interest at the moment. He kicks the stupid shoe under the bed in anger, because _fuck you Mickey_. With the pain pulsing down his foot, he rubs his toe gently to help ease some of it. 

He’s ready to give Mickey shit for it, but when he turns toward his sleeping figure, he sees that Mickey’s got his thumb in his mouth, suckling on the digit. Ian can feel his irritation receding, because of course Mickey would be so fucking adorable when Ian’s mad at him. He lies back in bed, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s waist; he figures he’ll just give Mickey shit for it in the morning instead. 

So when 2 hours later Yev wakes them up again with his cries, Ian doesn’t hesitate to kick Mickey onto the floor mumbling, “Your turn, asshole.” 

  


* * *

  


It happens again and again, Ian loving it every single time because he can’t get over how absolutely _adorable_ his big, bad, south side thug boyfriend looks when he’s sucking his thumb in his sleep. 

It all comes to a head when they’re spending a Saturday afternoon lying in bed watching a movie on an old laptop Mickey had stolen a while back. 

Ian is watching the movie intently, some space movie with a raccoon and a tree or something, when he notices Mickey’s head falling onto his shoulder. He looks over and smiles, Mickey is fading fast. He lets Mickey curl up into his side and turns his attention back to the movie. 

It’s only a few seconds later when Ian notices movement out of the corner of his eye, he glances over to see Mickey putting his thumb into his mouth. He knows Mickey was falling asleep just a few moments ago, but he doesn’t think Mickey’s totally gone just yet, so he decides to test it. “Mick?” he questions quietly. 

“Hmm?” Mickey murmurs around the digit in his mouth. 

He glances back to the movie, intent on trying not to make such a big deal out of it as he replies, “You’re sucking your thumb.” He states it not as a question, but a fact, an irrefutable one at that. 

Mickey immediately pulls his hand away from his mouth, a heat spreading up his face and ears. “Was not,” he spits out, sitting up and moving away from the other boy. 

“Mickey… C’mon, it's not like I care or anything.” He chances a look at his boyfriend, who’s avoiding all eye contact. “I think it’s cute.” 

“Fuck you, s’not like I can control it, it just happens.” He looked down at the bed, embarrassed. 

“I’m sure we can find something else you can put in there,” Ian replies with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. 

Mickey rolls his eyes, because seriously. “Yeah, okay freckles. Show me what you got.” He says, throwing one leg over to straddle his boyfriend and shoving the laptop behind him shut, all traces of sleepiness erased. Placing kisses on Ian’s lips, he grinds his crotch against the other boy, feeling his erection pressing against his own. 

Oh yeah, this is gonna be much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Mickey calling Ian "freckles" is very important to me.


End file.
